


Misplaced Identity

by NicoDiAngeloLover7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo: Round 2, Harry and Terence are 1 year apart, Kissing, M/M, Owlet, Rare Pairings, Terence is a prefect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: Of all ways to probably start a relationship, this was not one that Harry had expected. But he wouldn't have it any other way. Even if he did now have another possible owl to look after.I don't own anything, all rights go to the owners.
Relationships: Terence Higgs/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 193
Collections: Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo: Round Two!





	Misplaced Identity

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Rare Pair Bingo Fest. It was a situational Prompt. So, another one shot. 
> 
> They meet when Character A's pet impregnantes Character B's pet and they have to decide what to do with the babies.
> 
> Character A is Terence Higgs and Character B is Harry Potter.
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

****

**Misplaced Identity**

Of all things to expect, facing an irritated Slytherin was not one of those. And it wasn't like Harry was a first year anymore, not knowing any spells. He was in his sixth year now and he wasn't afraid of them. Though you never knew if one was going to suddenly send curses at you.

But this was a Slytherin that Harry didn't know. Was it because he just never paid attention? He didn't know. But he felt that he was going to find out fast.

"Potter... that's my owl you're holding... I would like him back... if you don't mind," the voice snapped.

Harry's eyes flickered to the owl that landed on his arm. He had assumed it was Hedwig, who else owned a Snowy Owl? But then he started to realize the subtle differences.

The current owl on his arm didn't have the spots on her feathers. If it was a she that is. Her feathers were white as the snow on the ground. But the owl did had black markings around its golden eyes and golden beak. That was another thing that was different, Hedwig had a black beak.

Harry watched as the owl hooted at him, perfectly content on his arm.

"How do you know me?"

The older Slytherin raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him, "did you really just ask me that?"

Harry felt a blush rising to his cheeks.

"The entire Wizarding World knows your name. How could anyone not know you?" his voice drawled.

"You know what I meant. I never seen you before. I'm familiar with most Slytherins," Harry snapped.

"In case it escaped your notice, Potter. There are some wizards out there that don't give a damn who you are. And don't make it their life's mission to make your life more of a misery than it already is. Now if you please, I would like my owl back," he snapped.

Harry looked at him more in curiosity rather than being provoked by his words. Maybe it was hard to believe that someone wouldn't actually care about that. Though he trailed a finger on its feathers and listened as the owl preened under his touch.

"She's beautiful, what's her name?"

The Slytherin looked disgruntled, "its not a female, it is a male. Though you are lucky, most he will bite their fingers off."

"Rian," the Slytherin called.

Harry watched as the beautiful owl took off from his arm and onto his own. Then saw as his own owl took her place on his shoulder.

The Slytherin studied him for a moment. "I can understand why you thought Rian was your owl. They do look remarkably similar."

He took that as his cue to leave, not wanting to surround himself with a noisy Gryffindor anymore than what was required.

"Wait! What's your name!" Harry called out to him.

The Slytherin turned around, more surprised than anything. Whatever he was expecting of the so called _Chosen One,_ this was not it. He didn't bother to yell, that would have been pointless anyways. And there was no way he was going to resort to Gryffindor tendencies.

"Terence."

* * *

Terence Higgs had not intended to approach the Gryffindor that day. Maybe eventually. He knew that he was only a year younger than him. But he had changed that choice when he had seen the new egg by Rian when he was up at the Owlery. Rian had been occupied by Potter's owl. And he knew it was Potter's owl because besides Potter, he was the only one that owned a Snowy Owl.

When it came the opportunity to talk to the Gryffindor. Potter had made that decision easier when Rian landed on his arm.

It was a bit amusing that the Gryffindor didn't realize that wasn't his owl. And he had seen her around. Though he had been surprised that Rian had did that. The only one that Rian ever approached was him. They were very prideful creatures.

Terence had wanted to talk him about what to do with the owlet that would hatch who knows when. He wanted to have it sent back to his Owlery back home. It was definitely safer than at the Hogwarts Owlery. There were too many young students and risks that went along with that if it remained. But it looked like that conversation would have to be saved for later. But hopefully that would happen sooner rather than later.

And maybe he could have been more tactful when he had dragged Potter away when he decided that conversation needed to happen a few days later.

"Potter," he hissed.

Harry had turned around to see who was talking to him. It was the same Slytherin from the Hogsmeade visit. He could feel his face go flush at the sight of him. So, maybe he harbored a small crush on the Slytherin ever since he had met him. It was hard not to. Ever since he saw him, he had been seeing him more often. In the Great Hall, down the corridors, even giving students detention or deducting points.

He had spotted the green Prefect badge on his chest before. But he got up from his seat at the Great Hall and followed the Slytherin. He was curious what this was all about. Seeing that Terence hadn't tried to talk to him ever since that day. And if the entire hall turned their heads, he didn't know. And what he saw made his eyes go wide.

Harry didn't try to reach out, as much as Hedwig may like him. He knew she would go on defensive when it involved her young.

"Is that why your owl seemed to like me?"

Terence had a thoughtful impression, "it may be plausible that Rian thought your scent was similar to your owl. They are intelligent creatures."

Harry blinked at that; he wasn't sure how true that may be.

"There is a reason why I am showing you this. One, because that egg does belong to your owl—"

"Hedwig," Harry cut in.

"What?" Terence looked down at him.

Harry's face turned pink, "her name is Hedwig."

"Fine… Hedwig. And you should at least have a say in the matter," Terence said.

"What matter?"

Terence sighed, "it can't stay here."

"Why not?"

The Slytherin gave a heavy sigh, were all Gryffindors this obtuse?

"Do you really expect for younger students to be careful around an egg or owlet?"

The Gryffindor looked embarrassed at that and shook his head.

"Thought not, so I am going to send it to my Owlery back home—"

"Now?!" Harry cut him off.

"If you would actually listen… I will explain!" Terence snapped.

"Right… my bad," Harry mumbled.

Terence snorted, "I will send it back to my Owlery when it has hatched. It is too young to move it and Rian will peck my eyes out if I try."

Harry chuckled, "Hedwig too."

"Obviously…"

"When will it hatch?" Harry looked up at him.

"Give it a month. Should be okay for now, Rian and Hedwig will look after it in the meantime. They should scare off the more noisy and nosy students for us. And most older students should have the intelligence that you don't mess with an owl's hatchling."

"Is that why you originally approached me? Not because Rian was on my shoulder?" Harry asked.

Terence's cheeks went slightly pink, "that may have something to do with it."

* * *

If you told Terence almost a month ago that he started to enjoy the company of a Gryffindor. He probably would have cursed you and claimed you were out of your mind. And he wasn't a Slytherin that would curse another student. He didn't see the use in that unless they tried to curse him first.

But that is where he was. He was enjoying the company of Harry Potter, Gryffindor extraordinaire. In the past he tried to avoid the rumors and gossip about him. And at one point he did believe what they said about the Gryffindor. But now he could throw away those rumors and see the truth for himself. Potter was more shy if there was a word for it. He had seen more of that when he was a first or second year. It was still there, and it wasn't hard to notice it if you were looking for it. Why they would say that Potter sought after more fame, especially two years ago, he didn't know? But he knew that it was the farthest from the truth. And he did remember seeing how scared the Gryffindor was that day. Why nobody could see that, he didn't know. And maybe he should have approached him then. And offered what? His condolences? But he never did.

There was one obvious thing, Potter loved his owl, Hedwig. Terence could understand that, he had a very strong bond with Rian. But it wouldn't be until much later that Terence would understand how much and why. And he had been fuming that day on the reason why.

And maybe there was another reason. Terence had now gone into calling Potter, Harry. He didn't think he had gotten that soft. He was still a Slytherin and it wasn't wise to show your emotions. Even if the other person was a Gryffindor. It was likely that they may use that against you, that they really were just a slimy snake in the end. But he knew that Harry wasn't like most Gryffindors. He was too kindhearted for that, so maybe it would actually be worth the risk.

Maybe he should have seen what was coming. But he had been oblivious to it all. Maybe that was why he had to blink a few times when he felt a pair of lips meet his own. But it was over before it could really start. The first thing Terence noticed was Harry's face was as red as a Weasley. The next thing was the constant apologies and then try to make it out of the Owlery. But managed to get blocked by a wall when he had backed up.

Terence noticed that Harry's eyes were everywhere once he made him even more blocked in by placing his hands on both sides of his head.

"Did you really believe that you were the only one that was affected?" Terence whispered.

All Harry managed was an, "uhhhh."

"You foolish Gryffindor," Terence muttered before leaning down.

This kiss had lasted longer, more due that Harry hadn't panicked on what he did. Now that he knew that he wasn't the only one with these feelings.

"Ummm… guess that means you like me back?"

Terence rolled his eyes, "oh no… I just go about kissing every wizard I see…"

Harry looked even more unsure.

"Of course, I do, you dumbass Gryffindor. Why else would I kiss you?"

Apparently even Gryffindors couldn't understand sarcasm. But he didn't let Harry respond as his lips were otherwise occupied. In the background they could hear a tiny owl hooting. A sound that was very different from Hedwig and Rian. He already knew that Harry would be visiting his home in the future and not just to see the owlet.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at creating a Manip, hope it came out alright. 
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7


End file.
